What it Feels Like
by darkdoll25
Summary: Korra needs assurance. One-Shot.


A/N: Spoiler Alert. Do not read if you hate spoilers and you haven't watched the season finale yet.

People should stop hating on Mako.. just saying. The situation that he's in actually occurs in real life. But whatever. Mako is with Korra now. Forever. So those haters? They can die in a hole.

-Line-

Was it a dream? A sweet dream that only appears when one is tired, so very tired, and on the brink of collapsing? She needed to know, but it felt so _real_. A week after what happened, she and Mako haven't talked to each other at all.

She sighed. What did she expect to happen? Pink flowers and a sparkly background to occur whenever they are within each other's presence? She almost laughed out loud, but quickly stopped herself. It was in the middle of the night, after all.

It kept replaying in her head though.

Kept.

On.

Replaying.

Her first thought that evening was, 'I really had that much courage for THAT?'

-Line-

_The emotions she felt when she got her bending back. The relief that washed over her when she found out that she wasn't useless anymore. She's the Avatar. A full-fledged Avatar ready to protect people she cared and loved about. _

_She heard the sounds of approaching footsteps and turned around, expecting Tenzin. It was Mako. _

_Without thinking, she ran to him and jumped in his arms. So happy… _

_And when she said, 'I love you, too,' she was almost afraid that he would reject her again. Though it had only been an hour since he proclaimed his love for her. She did put him off quite harshly. _

_But all she saw in his eyes?_

_His eyes only showed something she hasn't seen in a long time. _

_Love._

_-_Line-

"Korra…?" Mako's voice called to her through the sliding door.

"Yes, Mako?"

"May I come in?"

"Sure."

He quietly and quickly opened the door and stepped inside the dark room. His eyes found Korra's lightning blue orbs. He still couldn't stop himself from admiring them.

He slowly walked to her bed and sat at the edge. She sat up and propped herself against the wall.

She's never been so curious in her life. What does this man want to say to her? She sighed and got up from under her covers. She maneuvered her body to face the same empty space Mako was feeling, and sat on the edge of the bed. The moonlight from the open window gave an almost depressing glow.

Her fist clenched the coversheet of her bed. How did things become so uncomfortable? Those moments they had, training and goofing around each other. Before things like her feelings started kicking in. In fact, she realized, it was her fault in the first place. If only she had shut up and kept her words to herself, no one would've gotten hurt.

Well, except for her that is. Seeing him with Asami just tore her insides out. Worse than what a bloodbender could do to her. Worse than any burn made by a firebender, bruises made by an eartbender, cuts made by an airbender, and soaking waves of water by a waterbender. Love really hurts, doesn't it?

She hears Mako take a deep breath.

"Just to be clear, you know how I feel about you right?"

Just thinking about them makes her blush like mad, how could she not?

"Yeah.."

"And I know that you feel the same way about me.'

"Yeah.."

"So, let's stop ignoring each other."

His hands grabbed her shaking fist. They instantly stopped. It's safe. Warm. So, comforting.

"How? I can't just act all lovey-dovey with you in public, I'm too …not that."

"Who cares? Just love me"

His kiss wasn't forced on. It was calming, passionate, everything a girl could dream of. When they finally broke out of the kiss, they smiled at each other. This wasn't a smile shared by friends, no, this was a smile shared by a young couple in love.

He crawled next to Korra on the bed and instantly fell asleep. As soon as she came in with him, his arms protectively grabbed her waist and held them there. Happiness flourished in her body and she smiled like a love-sick puppy.

Korra's eyelids closed and all she thought in her mind was,

"_So this is what love feels like."_


End file.
